H2O: Just say you love me
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Cleo need true love. Who can give her that love?


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

**H2O: Just say you love me**

**With both Emma and Lewis gone, things have not been very easy for Cleo. She's doing her best to be happy, but she doesn't feel strong enough.**

Bella has began to spend much more time with Will and since he knows about the mermaid-secret now, Cleo has barely seen Bella for the past two months.

In all of this sadness and bad emotional crap there's one person that is a light in the dark for Cleo...and that special person is...none other than her best friend Rikki.

The way Cleo sees it, Rikki is the only memento of the good old days before Bella arrived and Emma and Lewis left.

Cleo thinks of Rikki as her true BFF and Cleo has been looking at Rikki with a spark in her eye for some time now.

"Hi, Cleo!" says Rikki as she enter Cleo's bedroom, which make Cleo snap out off her thoughts.

"Rikki, what's goin' on?" says Cleo with a smile.

"Nothing special really. Simply the usual old stuff I guess." says Rikki in a casual tone.

"Awwww!" says Cleo as she throw her arms around Rikki and give her a huge warm hug.

Such a sudden thing coming from Cleo takes Rikki by surprise, but she still hug back.

"Oh my gosh, Cleo! What was that for?" says Rikki confused as the hug ends after almost 2 minutes.

"I'm sooo happy that you're still here for me as a way for me to have some of the sweetness I've Emma and Lewis things haven't been the same." says Cleo.

"My sweet little, Cleo-girl. Don't ever be afraid, okay? I'm always here. My life is here on the Gold Coast and I don't see myself goin' somewhere any time soon." says Rikki. "If you need another chick to talk to or a shoulder to cry on then I'm your rock in the middle of a storm...so to speak."

"Thanks so much! Rikki, you're awesome!" says Cleo in a cheerful happy tone.

"Doin' my best to be a friend for you, Cleo my sweetie." says Rikki. "As you know, I'm usually not sweet and soft like this so I suggest that you enjoy it while you have the chance. Anyways...you're my BFF and I really care about you."

"How are things between you and Zane?" says Cleo.

"Cool, I guess. We've decided to be friends only...I mean, Zane's hot and cool and all, but I think he and I are much better as friends and business-partners than we ever can be as a couple though." says Rikki.

"Business-partners? Are you back as the co-owner of Rikki's Café now?" says Cleo.

"Yeah, I am. Zane and I talked it through and we both felt that things be better that way...also the place still has my name after all, so why not? Not like I have another job or something that's holding me back." says Rikki.

"Since you're not dating Zane anymore I guess I can tell you something." says Cleo in a low little voice.

"Okay, tell me." says Rikki with a nice friendly casual smirk.

"I sort of have...a..." says Cleo.

"You have a what...?" says Rikki, who now sound very curious.

"I have a huge crush on you." says Cleo as she begin to blush.

"Really? Cleo, that totally cute. Let me say, I love you too." says Rikki with a sexy smile.

"OMG, you love me back, Rikki...?" says Cleo.

"Yes, I do." says Rikki.

"Awwwww!" says Cleo as she once again pull Rikki into a hug.

"Cleo, my little cutie." says Rikki.

The two friends start to make out with each other.

"Let's go on a date tonight. I think a jumbo-meal ar Rikki's Café sounds cool. On the house, of course." says Rikki, being the confident hardcore girl she is.

"First date already? I'm not sure if I'm ready jump ahead like that..." says Cleo uncertain and shy.

"Come on, Cleo! We're a pair of sexy women who love each other. There's nothing to hide." says Rikki.

"Okay...if you're there all the way I can do this." says Cleo.

"Then I'll see you at Rikki's at seven tonight. It's a date. Oh, and wear something adult-like and sexy, cause that's what I'll do." says Rikki.

"Sexy, I got it. Me look forward to my first girl on girl date. See ya tonight, Rikki." says Cleo.

"This new lesbian-thing is gonna be awesome as long as we don't start to wear childish rainbow-shirts and sing pride-party songs wherever we go." says Rikki, making a friendly joke.

"Awwwwww!" exclaims Cleo in a sweet tone, happy to hear the sort of sarcastic Rikki-joke that always put a smile on her face these days.

**The End.**


End file.
